frenchflutterfansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fleurs odorantes
thumb|centre|350x350px En attendant que cette version française soit aboutie, rendez-vous sur la version en anglais: http://flutter-butterfly-sanctuary.wikia.com/wiki/Attraction_Flowers Aperçu ci-dessous Attraction flowers are used to attract specific butterflies to your rainforest. Ways to get attraction flowers are by: * Buying them from the shop for Honeydew or Flutterbucks every 24 hours as Daily Deals. * Feeding your frog with frog treats and delicacies. * Finding them in your rainforest (they usually appear when you take an action, such as harvesting honeydew, feeding caterpillars etc.). * Activating the ability of those butterflies that can create a flower. * Getting them from the Wisps of the Wisp Mother (only when a Wisp Event is active; you'll get Event Flowers only). * Finding them in gifts from Friends (Amigo and Butterfly Events Flowers only) * Feeding Pollen to the Bee Fly. You can find the attraction flowers you have collected in your flower inventory. The flower inventory can be opened by clicking on one of the three slots around the Incubator in the centre of your rainforest, or by clicking on the incubator and selecting . Flowers come in three varieties: Region (Events & Paradise Set ), Rarity , and Size . ;Fusing To improve the chances of attracting the butterfly you want using attraction flowers, flowers can be fused. The button switches from greyed out to available . Two 10% flowers become one 20% flower, two 20% become one 50% and two 50% become one 100% attraction flower. Using the matching 3 100% flowers, you are guaranteed to attract the butterfly you want. ;Buy for Flowers can also be bought for in the inventory selecting the desired flower first and tapping then. If the button shows up greyed out like this it is not possible to buy this specific kind of flowers for Flutterbucks. The value depends on fusing level: a 10% flower costs an eighth of the price of a 100% flower, 20% flowers cost a quarter and 50% flowers cost the half. Please note: Amigo, Saltar and Paradise attraction flowers can't be obtained this way! ;Sell for Maybe you want to get rid of some attraction flowers, maybe because you already finished the set, or maybe to get some Honeydew. Great news – you can sell them by opening the attraction flowers inventory, selecting the flower(s) you want to sell (you can only sell one kind of flower at once) and tapping then. If you have more than one of this flower, there will open a menu with a slider, which allows you to select the amount ou want to sell. The game will ask once, if you really want to sell the flower. If you accept, the amount of will be added to your stash. If there is no flower selected or if you select a slot of flower you have none, the button will be greyed out . ;Attract a Butterfly By tapping you activate the selected flower for the specific slot (region, rarity, size) and it will add its chance to your next egg attraction. The button is greyed out if you select a flower and an egg is already incubating, and if the selected combination would not produce a butterfly, which would meet the level and availability requirements. If you reconsider your choice, you can remove the attraction flower by opening the attraction flower inventory, open the matching tab (region, rarity, size) and tap (Clear) at the bottom right corner of the attraction flower inventory. It'll show up greyed out whenever no flower is selected and if an egg is already incubating. Please note: Wisp Events and Flower per Butterfly Events use specific flowers for each event butterfly. These Flowers use up all three slots! It is not necessary (and you are not able) to add a size or rarity flower in addition. Because they fill all three slots. These flowers appear on all the pages (region, rarity and size) in your flower inventory. Compendium | | }} Flower Affecting Special Abilities ;Create an Attract Flower every 2 hours Some Butterflies have Special Abilities that affect attraction flowers. That way you can start a little flower garden: Wait until one needed flower appears in your forest (by harvesting honeydew or with the ability to Create an attract flower). You dont have to collect the flower immediately. Please note: If you have more than 30 flowers and gifts in your forest, you'll get a message, which lets you know to harvest before closing, to make sure everything is saved. Please follow this recommendation, because to many items may disturb the game play performance and even game saving. * Small Postman * Kingpage Swallowtail * Emerald Swallowtail * Noble Swallowtail * Snowy Angle Skipper ;Upgrade an Attract Flower every 2 days Butterflies with the ability to Upgrade an attract flower one level. After activating all available flowers will be marked by a circle, you just need to tap the flower you want to upgrade. After three upgrades you have a 100% flower that you can duplicate and use. * Holly Blue * Pyropina Phantom * Blue Mormon * Many-banded Daggerwing * New Guinea Rustic * Sooty Orange Tip * Tailed Jay ;Harvest and Duplicate an Attract Flower every 24 hours The ability to Harvest and duplicate and attract flower works similiar to the upgrading one, but on the contrary to the upgrading ability, the attraction flower will not be able to be affected again by a special ability. Obviously it should be used combined with the upgrading ability: Upgrade to 100% and then duplicate it! * Comma * Amber Phantom * Silver-washed Fritillary (Upgraded: 12 hours) * Andaman Mormon (Upgraded: 12 hours) Notes Event20130712SaleEpicFlowerWeekend.png Event20130906OffEpicLegendaryFlowers.png Event20140110DoubleHoneydew.png Event20140222TripleHoneydew.png * On some weekends you can make a big deal, whenever Attraction Flower Sale Event is going on. This might affect some specific flowers, a whole group or all flowers. * With Update Version 2.5 the flowers inventory got completely revamped. Previously it was only possible to upgrade / already collected flowers to 100% instead of buying them, so it was only possible to buy 100% flowers from the Old Shop, lesser once only as daily deals. Further it only showed collected flowers, now it shows up all possible (level and event requirement dependend) attraction flowers. Category:Flora Category:Game Content